happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Will Haunting
'Good Will Haunting '''is HTFF Halloween special. Plot Mia is shown decorating her house for Halloween. Oscar reluctantly helps out by taking things out of a box. He picks up a cloth ghost and drops it in fear. Groaning, Mia picks up the ghost and tries to hang it above her door. But she is too short to do the task. A passing Cheerup offers to help her out, though she turns him away. Oscar becomes so frightened of Cheerup that he flees into town. Mia chases after her cousin to calm him down. Cheerup decides to do Mia a favor by handling the rest of the decorations. He soon covers much of her house with cobwebs. Foto happens upon Mia's home while on a quest to photograph haunted houses. She takes a few photos until a raven startles her. She encounters Cheerup, who waves hello, but she gets even more startled. She ends up getting her wings stuck in the cobwebs and Cheerup attempts to free her. Unfortunately, he tears off her wings in the process. In a mix of pain and fear, Foto climbs a nearby tree to avoid Cheerup. A group of trick-or-treaters consisting of Rafie, Paws and Racky approach the premises. Cheerup hopes to give them the thrill of a lifetime. He places cobwebs over his body to create a ghost costume. Then he puts up a sign inviting the trio for a tour inside Mia's haunted house. Rafie is hesitant but Paws and Racky excitedly drag him into it. After everyone is in the house, Pierce comes by and decides to teepee the place with rolls of toilet paper. Mia returns pulling Oscar by the ear. Once they discover the cobwebs surrounding Mia's house, Oscar calls pest control. At this time, Foto comes down the tree, only to scare Oscar. Pesty quickly arrives and deals with Foto by spraying bug repellent into her eyes. Stumbling over, she gets her body wrapped up in toilet paper and rolls onto a road where a truck hits her. Oscar uncovers his eyes to see Pesty. Of course, Oscar faints from an overdose of fear, to Mia's chagrin. Meanwhile, some strange things happen inside Mia's house, but apart from Rafie, nobody seems the slightest bit phased. Racky is separated from the others in a hallway, where she finds a photo of Eerie. The photo suddenly looks at her and she seemingly gets pulled into it. Unaware of their missing friend, Rafie and Paws approach a window curtain, from which Cheerup pops out to scare them. Neither of them take this seriously and instead laugh. Wind blows in through the window and removes Cheerup's cloak, exposing him as his true arachnid self. Paws and Rafie scream in horror and flee for the exit. Pesty enters the house and fumigates the place, disabling vision for those inside. Rafie tumbles halfway down the stairs until getting his beak stuck in one of the steps. Paws follows suit, decapitating Rafie when she bumps into him. Paws reaches the lower floor with Rafie's beak embedded through her head. Spotting Cheerup through the smoke, Pesty lights a jack-o-lantern and tosses it to him. Cheerup catches it and looks at its smiling face, followed by an explosion that kills him. Pesty proceeds to vaccum clean the pumpkin splatters and spider parts left on the wall. A figure emerges from the front door that appears to be Racky. Oscar awakens to see Racky standing next to him, displaying a flirty look. Eerie suddenly emerges from her body and Oscar faints again. Mia simply facepalms before Eerie scares the audience. Deaths #Foto is hit by a truck. #Rafie is decapitated. #Paws is impaled through the head by Rafie's beak. #Cheerup dies when the jack-o-lantern explodes. Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1997 drama film "Good Will Hunting". *One of the screenshots spoils Foto's injury. *This episode will be followed by another Halloween-themed episode, Fangs a Lot. *Eerie's living form is shown in a picture frame with Oscar, implying the two were once friends before the former's demise. *This marks Mia's debut and Cheerup's first death. *Pesty is responsible for all the deaths. *''Ghostbusters is referenced by the vaccum that Pesty brings with him into the house. *Rafie was dressed as Sam Toucan and Rafie as Splendid. Paws simply shapeshifted herself as a reptilian monster to make up for her lack of a costume. Gallery Goodwillhaunting2.png|Anyone missing the wings for their fairy costume will be in luck. Goodwillhaunting5.png|Oscar.exe has stopped working Goodwillhaunting3.png|Paws can make her own costumes. Goodwillhaunting4.png|Spooooky... Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes